Crawling in the Dark
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Sequel to Issues, in which Ichigo plays matchmaker.


Okay, here is the long awaited sequel to Issues. This is just for you, kittiyloveranime , for messaging me about it. : 3 It spurned me on to finish it. Thank you~

Disclaimer: No own Bleach. Kubo Tite does... how sad.

Warnings: Cussing, malexmale relationships, hints of sex... you'll find the other one towards the end X D

* * *

><p>Crawling in the Dark<p>

Bleach Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Ichi! Ichi!"

Ichigo turned his head, his chin still resting in his palm, and looked down at Yachiru. She was not holding out her arms but he knew what she wanted. Without so much as a thought, he reached down and picked up the young fukutaichou to set her in his lap. Yachiru always did this when Ichigo was working on paper work, somewhat liking that one aspect of being taichou of the ninth division.

"I take it Kenpachi is busy then?"

"Yeah! He found the fox guy!"

"Gin?"

The pink-haired fukutaichou nodded and Ichigo paused to think, something he found himself doing quite a bit since being taken in as a taichou. When Ichigo kidnapped Kenpachi and restrained him so they could talk without using their zanpaktou, he noticed the large man had a strange fixation with Gin. Ichigo thought it was the most adorable crush he had seen since Uryuu began blushing every time Chad came around.

"Yachiru, how would you like to help me make Ken-chan happy?"

"Yeah! Ken-chan needs to be happy!"

"Exactly. However, this this involves Fox Face. Are you up to it?"

"Uh huh."

Ichigo felt his lips curl into a smirk, the look still there when Juushirou and Shunsui walked in. Shunsui raised a brow and chuckled, leaning slightly on Juushirou. "I know that look. Juushirou, it seems our dear Ichigo has some plans for la-"

SMACK!

Ichigo still had his arm outstretched from throwing the tray at Shunsui's face, a bright blush over his cheeks which ruined the scowl on his face. "You perv! Yachiru is right here!"

"But Yachiru knows Ichi-chan is having sex with Juu-kun and Shun."

Ichigo let his head slam onto the desk, feeling the throbbing between his brows already. If it was not Juushirou and Shunsui, it was Yachiru. It was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gi-holy shit!"<p>

Ichigo had gone to find Gin and found him only fifteen minutes later, but had not expected he would be standing naked in his office. Damn, didn't anyone know there were no locks on the doors?

"Gah! Put clothes on, you freak! I need to talk to you."

"Well, yer the one who just walked in here."

"I knocked! Damn, I won't be able to have sex for years."

Ichigo kept a hand over his eyes and closed the door behind him, lest anyone else catch a glimpse of the naked, silver-haired male. He could feel the severe heat in his cheeks from a bright blush - really, he did not particularly enjoy seeing anyone naked other than Juushirou and Shunsui - and waited for the sound of rustling clothes to finish. Ichigo chanced a peek and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gin was covered now.

"Why the fuck were you naked in the office anyway?"

"I fail ta see a problem here. It's my office, yeah? Then I think I can be as naked as I wanna be."

Ichigo scowled and threw a scroll from his sleeve at Gin's forehead, catching him right above the left eyebrow and knocking him over. That made him feel better. "It's an office, not your quarters. Anyway, Kenpachi wanted me to bring that to you. He didn't specifically ask for me to harm you with it, but I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it. I certainly did."

"Wha? Why's he want ta send me somethin'?"

"How the hell should I know? This is Kenpachi we're talking about. I do have orders from him though."

Gin looked up at Ichigo, his eyes still closed but the large smile replaced by a questioning look. When Ichigo himself smirked, Gin's brows furrowed.

"You'll find out."

With a flourish taught to him by Byakuya, Ichigo left Gin's office. Speaking of Byakuya, said nobleman was walking down the hall at that moment so Ichigo ran up, somehow by the grace of God tackled the black-haired man, and straddled his hips.

"Hey."

"... good afternoon."

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"Much better if you would call off this war you have endeavoured to engage us in."

"Tch, Renji needs to learn to fight for his man!"

Ichigo expertly dodged (and by expertly dodged, he tilted his head to the side) said red head's blade as it went flying over the top of his head. "See? It's all good." He jumped up to dodge the second swipe, chuckling as he shunpo-ed away.

* * *

><p>"You know... even being a lazy ass drunk, I seriously couldn't live without you right now."<p>

"Hmm... that would be romantic and all... except you're only talking about the neck and shoulder massages."

"Exactly."

Juushirou laughed as Ichigo yelped, Shunsui having pressed just a little too hard into his neck. The thirteenth taichou continued working on the paperwork, listening to his two lovers bickering just a few feet away. These actions were actually quite normal and Juushirou felt so depressed when the sounds disappeared whenever the two were sent on missions.

"Hey, Juu-kun, why do ya look so down?"

Dark grey eyes peered up into two sets of concerned eyes, both fixed on nothing but his face. They always knew when his thoughts took even a slight turn into the depressed, just he knew with either of them. He shook it off with a smile.

"Just thinking about how quiet it gets without you both here."

Ichigo and Shunsui looked at each other, some silent communication passing between them that Juushirou had yet to figure out. With a nod, Ichigo got up and ran off, in the direction of their shared bedroom, and Shunsui carefully set aside all of Juushirou's ink set.

"We know, don't worry. But we always come back to make it better."

Juushirou nodded and made no move to resist as Shunsui literally picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the room that Ichigo had just ran into.

xXx

"Kurosaki-kun... how the hell can ya pick me up!"

Ichigo laughed like a maniac as he ran through the halls, Gin on his shoulder. Kenpachi, a few days prior, had finally give into Ichigo's badgering to just tell the freaky silver-haired man how he felt. Now, whether he do that in a way considered civilized or not, Ichigo personally had no desire to learn of.

He even told Ichigo that if Gin had not come to see him in three days time, grab the man no matter what he was doing and drag his ass to the eleventh division's barracks.

"I feel invigorated! And you're so damn light anyway."

"Invig... really didn't wanna know about Kurosaki-kun's sex life..."

Ichigo felt his brow twitch, but at that moment, he was outside the door he needed to be so he threw it open with his foot and tossed the tall, but thin, taichou into the room before slamming it shut. With a sigh, he turned to leave and threw his hands in the air when he came face to... ab with Kenpachi.

"Heeey... what're you doin'?"

"Exactly what you wanted me to. Damn. He's in there."

"Hmm... and ya carried 'im?"

"Yeah."

"Let's fight, Ichigo."

"What the fu- no! You're just trying to delay this! Get your ass in there!"

Ichigo managed to shove the large man through the door into his own office, running the moment he had the opportunity. He really needed Juushirou and Shunsui's protection because either Kenpachi or Gin was going to kill him later... maybe both.

xXx

The silence in Kenpachi's office was stifling him. He fucking hated awkward silences because nothing ever got done. He was currently watching the silver-haired taichou just smile and look around the room. Gin did not seem to be the least bit affected by this strange silence that made Kenpachi want to run through several walls while slashing at anyone who happened to be in the way.

"Thinkin' about runnin' through all the walls?"

Fuck, fox-face was good.

"Tch..."

"I dun think Unohana would 'preciate the carnage ya leave behind."

Kenpachi rolled his one visible eye. Of course she would not - she had no idea how to appreciate such a wonderful thing. When they lapsed back into the silence, Kenpachi suddenly growled violently, causing Gin to lose the big smile, and slammed his open palm onto the desk. It cracked.

"Fuck this silence shit! It's pissin' me off!"

Gin still did not open his eyes, even as Kenpachi reached over his short desk and pulled the silver-haired male across to smash their lips together in a kiss that was anything but sweet and chaste. In fact, Gin noticed that he tasted blood when Kenpachi pulled away. How brutal. He did not have much time to dwell on this, however, before the large taichou was back with harsher kisses.

Gin even thought he must have blacked out at one point. Before he knew it, they were suddenly going through the doorway that led to Kenpachi's room.

"This is... romantic..."

"Tch, shut up."

* * *

><p>"AH! SHUN, SAVE ME!"<p>

Ichigo tried to reach for Shunsui, but failed as Gin was wrapped around him like a boa constrictor around its prey. It was not suffocating, nor was it even painful. In fact, the strange man was rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's.

"Nah. I think ya got it handled, Strawberry."

"Shunsui, you ass!"

He scowled as the man in pink turned and walked away, laughing the whole time. His eyelid twitched slightly, especially as Gin seemed to suddenly become dead weight. Ichigo struggled to stay upright.

"Dammit, Gin! Lemme go, you're fucking heavy!"

"But I hafta thank ya!"

"You can thank me better... by letting me go."

The silver-haired taichou seemed to contemplate this, then unwound himself from around Ichigo and stood a few feet back. Ichigo took a few deep breaths and stared at Gin, raising a brow.

"So... it's just you? Ken-chan isn't here to try to kill me?"

"Nah. But if I ain't back soon, he'll kill ya."

"What the hell! Then get back to him! I would rather remain alive, thank you."

"I imagine so... dun think Juu-kun and Shun would 'preciate Ken-chan killin' ya either."

Ichigo nodded sagely and tapped his foot impatiently, watching as the man took his sweet time returning to the eleventh division barracks. The orange-haired shinigami heaved a sigh of relief that was short lived as Shunsui tackled him from behind.

"DAMMIT SHUN!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched a frantic Kira run back and forth across the Sereitei, calling for his taichou. The ninth division captain had his chin resting in his palm, sipping on a juice box he brought back from his recent visit to Karakura Town and his family and friends. Shunsui was even sipping on one next to him (his last one had collapsed when he sucked too hard) and Juushirou was nursing a cup of tea.<p>

"Does anyone know what he's going on about?"

"Ah... I think it's somethin' about Gin being missin' for a week."

Ichigo gave a noncommittal grunt in response to Shunsui's answer. He continued to sip on the juice box as Kira ran off, still calling for his taichou.

"I'm pregnant."

Both Juushirou and Shunsui spit out whatever amount of liquid happened to be in their mouths at that moment.

xXx

"Zaraki-taichou, I need to speak with you!"

Kenpachi turned to see the shy, blonde-haired fukutaicho of Gin's stop in front of him to catch his breath. He grunted, waiting for the boy to gain his breath. Finally, Kira stood up and looked around quickly before looking at Kenpachi.

"Have... have you seen Ichimaru-taichou in the last week?"

"Fox-face? Yeah, I have."

Kira's face lit up.

"Really! Where?"

"He's in my room."

Kira's smile fell and he raised a brow.

"Why... is he there?"

"His ass is too sore ta move."

The look of horror on Kira's face made Kenpachi's day, and put him in an even better mood as he made his way back to his bedroom, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

* * *

><p>Alright, there we go everyone! <em>Crawling in the Dark<em> in all its glory! R & R


End file.
